


Camp Pining Whomst?

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Peridot missing CPH, Amethyst gives her a better and more memorable show.





	Camp Pining Whomst?

“I’ll give you a _show_ ,” Amethyst had declared moments ago, as Peridot had groaned about missing her show for the upteenth time. At first Peridot had been skeptical. Amethyst told her she wasn’t a fan of Camp Pining Hearts, so how could she possibly give her the show she wanted? But Peridot had misunderstood the intent of those words. Amethyst pushed her back into a chair and put on some music with a slow beat.

“What are you--” Peridot had started but Amethyst pressed a single finger to her lips. She leaned in so close Peridot could feel her hot breath on her neck as she said, “I’m giving you a show. Relax.”

Peridot found it extremely hard to relax, particularly when Amethyst started swaying her hips to the beat. She took the hem of her shirt in both hands and teasingly lifted and lowered it as she swayed, getting higher and higher with every other beat. Peridot’s eyes were glued to the soft pudge of Amethyst’s belly, following a white path of hair down into her pants. Her gem was pulsing with energy that filled her head to toe with anxious excitement. Amethyst leaned forward, pulling the fabric under her breasts so that it held there for several moments before sliding up quickly. Her large tits poured out and hung before Peridot’s face, her puffy purple nipples hardening in the cool air.

“You can look, but you can’t touch,” Amethyst purred, standing straight once more as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside playfully. Peridot gripped the arms of the chair so hard she felt something in her hand pop. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks warm and her entire body pulsing with desire. Amethyst turned away from her, flipping her hair forward so that her back was exposed to her. Peridot took in every inch of beautiful flesh, every chubby roll and curve. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, but instead she gripped the chair harder.

The beat changed slightly with a new song and Amethyst’s hips matched it as her thumbs slid under the waist of her pants, pulling them down in the same slow, rolling manner she had used with her shirt. She didn’t have any underwear on, and soon Peridot was faced with her entire incredible ass, swaying and rolling to the beat. Amethyst kicked the pants off completely and backed up until she was seated on Peridot’s lap, grinding and swaying.

“Dude, stop whimpering,” Amethyst said, laughing. Peridot’s face heated furiously, she hadn’t even realized she was making any noise.

“S-sorry,” she stammered, breathing heavily as Amethyst continued her torment. Amethyst arched her back, turning her head to look back at Peridot.

“You’re cute when you’re wound up,” she said with a smirk before leaning back up and coming to her feet once more and turning around. There was a little tuft of hair in the shape of a star on Amethyst’s plump mound, and with every movement light caught the glistening wetness between her legs.

“Holy smokes,” Peridot gasped, taking it all in. A vague thought went through her mind about how she’d make the most incredible meep morp inspired by this, but now wasn’t the time. This _was_ a meep morp, the finest she had ever seen. Amethyst’s dance came to a sudden halt when she threw her foot up on the chair that Peridot was seated in, spread wide and dripping wet. Peridot’s lips were parted and her head was fuzzy, and she was unsure of what to do or who she was.

“Do you like this show?” asked Amethyst, and Peridot nodded eagerly.

“More than Camp Pining Hearts,” she said quietly, and Amethyst laughed. “Can I touch you?”

“Hmmm,” Amethyst considered her for a moment, pulling her leg back down. “No, show’s not over. This is just an intermission.”

“Intermission?” Peridot asked, disappointed, but Amethyst straddled her and kissed her. It was intense from the start, and Peridot moaned into Amethyst’s mouth as their tongues met. After a few fierce moments, Amethyst pulled away with a bite at Peridot’s lower lip and dropped to her knees on the ground. Peridot was trembling, desperate for more. Amethyst pushed her hair back, grinning evilly.

“Don’t touch yourself, or else I’ll stop,” she said, grabbing her ample breasts in her hands and massaging them, gazing into Peridot’s eyes. It was as if those words magically amplified the ache between her legs and she groaned pitifully, squeezing her legs together. Amethyst toyed with one of her nipples while sliding her free hand down her stomach, down, down until she slid her fingers between her legs, letting out a pleased little sigh as she began to slowly rub. Peridot ceased breathing as she watched Amethyst alternate between her breasts, twisting and pulling at her nipples and picking up the pace with the hand between her legs.

“Amethyst… I can’t see--”

“Hush,” Amethyst said, keeping her legs pressed together as she rubbed, shifting and wiggling her hips here and there. Her head fell back and she let out a breathy moan, grinding her hips against her hand. She was glistening with sweat, rubbing herself eagerly. Peridot wished desperately that she could see Amethyst’s pretty cunt, but the teasing only served to excite her further. It was all she could do not to grind herself into the chair to relieve some of her desperation.

Finally Amethyst changed position, sitting on her ass with her knees up, legs spread. She was dripping with slick, her glistening fingers rubbing circles over her engorged clit. She was moaning so sweetly, her gaze never leaving Peridot’s as she reached her climax.

“Ahh, fuck, Peri!” she cried out as she came, her legs snapping together and hips rocking against her hand. Peridot was trembling hard now, her gem aglow with fiercely pulsing energy poured through every inch of her, nearly overwhelming her. She was soaking wet, her uniform sticking to her uncomfortably, her cunt throbbing with need. Amethyst rode out her orgasm and recovered rather quickly, getting to her hands and knees and crawling up to the chair.

“Uniform off, please,” she asked, grinning sweetly.

“Wha-? Oh, yes, of course,” Peridot phased away her clothing in a flash, shivering more at the rush of cold against her burning flesh. Amethyst didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms under Peridot’s legs, pulling her forward by the hips and burying her face between her legs. A shrill cry of combined surprise and joy escaped Peridot’s lips as Amethyst lapped at her sopping wet cunt with purpose. Peridot couldn’t remember anything ever feeling better than this. She buried her hands in Amethyst’s hair, her toes curling as she cried out her lover’s name over and over again with the occasional moan or gasp breaking her song. Amethyst’s tongue worked magic on her, flicking at her clit, moving through her folds and dipping into her core. It wasn’t long before Peridot reached her climax with Amethyst’s lips sucking on her clit. She came hard, shrieking Amethyst’s name, pulling her hair hard while grinding herself against Amethyst’s plush lips. She slumped in the chair, thoroughly drained.

Amethyst climbed up and straddled her once more, giving her one last sloppy kiss then flopping onto her, all deadweight. “Camp Pining Hearts ain’t got shit on me.”


End file.
